The Bet
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Hailey Collin's best friends are Fred and George Weasley. Being friends with the infamous Weasley twins is no easy task but when they make a bet behind her back involving her, things turn chaotic. Well more chaotic than usual. So who will win and who will lose? GeorgeXFredXOC
1. Kisses, Train Rides, and Confusion

**AN: So I just decided to write this one day so I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it on or not. Let me know if I should!**

***Diclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides the plot, Hailey, and the rest of the Ravenclaw girls her age.**

"Hey Fred, George wait up!" I called as ran up to the Weasley twins. I had seen their bright red hair almost as soon as I came through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Hailey!" they both said turning around to face me.

"Hi guys," I said as threw my arms around them. I hadn't been able to see the twins in almost year. My parents didn't know that I was witch, so we could only talk through owl post and late at night at that. I let my arms drop and put them around their waists so we could walk. I felt them put their arms around my shoulders. I knew that the train would be leaving soon so we had to get on.

"So Hailey, Fred and I encountered some money over the last year…" George said as we started to walk.

"…and we want to start a joke shop with it…" Fred continued.

"…and you want me to help you guys," I finished for them smiling. Fred and George looked at each other over the top of my head. They could do that seeing as I was at least five inches shorter than them. I had been helping Fred and George with their pranks since second year. They would have been in a lot more trouble with every prank unless I was there to help.

"How'd you know?" Fred asked.

"Fred Weasley, do you honestly think that I am that stupid?" I asked him smiling and letting my arms fall from their waists in pretend hurt. "I am a Ravenclaw you know."

"We know, but still," George said surprise still in his voice.

"George Weasley," it was now his turn to be fake scolded, "from the time that we were in second year I helped you two pull off some of your best pranks. Plus I swear every time that you got a little bit of that betting money from last year you put it in a vault at Gringotts to save up for a joke store."

"We never told anyone that," Fred said with a tone of shock.

"You never had to, everyone could guess it, especially your best friend and prank partner who is a Ravenclaw," I told them giving them a smug look.

"Well since you seem to be oh so brilliant princess, will you help us?" George asked sarcastically.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!" I practically shouted. I glared daggers at him while George sat there laughing.

"Alright alright, sorry," Fred said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, "Princess."

"Maybe I won't help you two now," I told them stalking off to get on the train.

"Wait! Hailey!" I heard George shout behind me. I gave him a look over my shoulder before getting on the train.

"Hailey come on! Wait up!" Fred shouted but I only continued walking. I found an empty compartment and slid in waiting for Fred and George to follow me in.

"Okay, we'll stop calling you princess if you come work at the shop," George said sitting down across from me.

"Hmmm," I said tapping my chin in fake thought, "I don't know," I teased them.

"Please Hailey, we need your help," Fred begged. That's when I started to laugh.

"Alright, I'll help you guys," I said when I stopped laughing. I started to laugh again when I saw relief spread over the twins' faces. "Did you guys honestly think that I wouldn't help you?"

George let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Of course not."

"Liar," I told him smiling. I heard the train blow its final whistle and felt it shudder to life. We started to move, slowly at first then faster and faster. I stretched my legs out in front of me and put them up on the seat in between Fred and George. I sighed and closed my eyes planning on taking a much needed nap when one of the twins said something.

"What, no book or parchment?" George asked me.

A give him a kick in the thigh without opening my eyes. I heard him gasp in pain. I gave him a smug look with my eyes still closed and said, "Just because I am in Ravenclaw doesn't mean that I constantly study like the rest of them. It just means that I am much more brilliant than everyone else."

"Oh does it now?" Fred asked. I nodded still not opening my eyes. "Even smarter than us?"

"Yup," I replied smiling.

"Liar," George said. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that you're smarter than me?" I asked them.

"This," he said. I watched as he got up. I pulled my feet off the seat so that I was sitting up. I was ready for whatever prank the two were gonna pull on me. I felt my wand in my back pocket as I fidgeted in my seat. George kneeled in front of me then cupped my face in his hands.

"George," I said my voice barely louder than a whisper. His face was only inches for mine.

"Shut up Hailey," he said with a smile. He pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that I was not expecting. My eyes widened with shock then closed with pleasure. I ran my hands up his arms and rested them on the back of his neck. I ran one of my hands into his hair. Suddenly my eyes opened again and I pushed him away from me.

"I…I have to go," I said. "I…I'm sorry." I ran from the compartment not knowing where I was going.

"Hailey!" I heard George shout behind me. "Hailey!" I looked back at him and tears sprang to my eyes. I kept running not looking where I was going until I smacked into another redheaded Weasley.

"Hailey?" Ginny asked me.

"Hi Ginny," I said wiping the tears that had leaked from my eyes onto my cheeks. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hail, what's wrong?" she asked me. I smiled at her use of my nickname.

I took a deep breath then blurted, "George kissed me!" I hoped that Ginny wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"George…did…what?" she asked me looking confused.

"Wait, pretend you didn't hear that," I told her. I didn't want anyone to know about it.

"George, my brother George, kissed you, his best friend besides Fred?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "Gin, you can't tell anyone. I mean anyone. Not even Harry." Although Ginny was three years younger than I was, she was still a great friend to me. I also knew that she was currently dating Fred and George's little brother Ron's best friend Harry Potter.

"So that's what's got you so upset," Ginny said, "I found a compartment in the back that has no one in it, do you want to go talk?" I nodded my head at her. Talking would be the best way to get this out. Ginny took my hand then led me to the back of the train. "Talk," Ginny said when she had shut the door to the compartment. I sat down and she sat across from me.

"Well Fred, George, and I were just sitting in a compartment and talking. They had asked if I wanted to come work with them in their joke store when they opened and I said yes. We were teasing each other and I said that I was smarter than them. They or rather George thought otherwise and said so. I said prove it and he got up and kissed me!" I told her.

"Whoa," Ginny said leaning back into her seat.

"I know!" I cried.

"So do you fancy him?" Ginny asked leaning forward again.

"Gin!" I cried giving her a look of disbelief.

"What?" she asked confused. "It's a valid question!"

"I don't know," I groaned. "I mean I've known them since we started school and he is cute."

"So are you going to ask him out?" Ginny asked me.

"What?!" I asked surprised.

"Well if you fancy him you should ask him out," Ginny told me.

"Ginny I know that but I don't know if I fancy him," I explained. George's kiss was making me all confused inside. I liked him but he was like a brother to me or was he?

"Hailey it's a simple question. Either you fancy him or you don't," Ginny replied.

"It's not that easy Gin, I wish it was, but it's not. Love is so bloody complicated," I told her.

"Well my advice is to figure out if you fancy him or not," Ginny said standing.

"Ugh, that advice sucks," I told her. Her only reply was a smile as she left the compartment. She shut the door behind her as I said, "Prat, giving me awful advice." I groaned as I slumped in my seat. Nobody came into the compartment for some time and I didn't leave. It wasn't until a couple in an intense snogging session opened the door until I bolted. I looked at my watch as I walked toward the front of the train. We were probably half way there according to the time.

"There you are!" someone said as I passed by an open compartment. I looked up to see the compartment was full of the other Ravenclaw girls my year.

"Adele! Sam! Willow! Nina!" I cried as I rushed into the compartment. These girls were some of my best friends, especially Adele. She was probably my best friend ever next to Fred and George. She was a muggle born like me so we were able to talk more during the summer than I was able to with my other magical friends. All of my friends hugged and laughed as we became reunited.

"Oh my goodness, how have you been?" Willow, an African- British girl asked me. Her hair was braided back in its normal braid and it fell a bit past her waist. She had dark skin and dark eyes that never seemed to end.

"Oh ya know getting along," I replied shrugging my shoulders. I could feel their gazes on me as they took in my appearance. My hair was a mess and falling from where I had tied it in a ponytail and my eyes were most likely still red and puffy from when I was crying.

"Hail, what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked. Sam was a bit different from the other Ravenclaw girls. She was what people called goth or emo. She wore a lot of eyeliner and had black hair with purple streaks in it that hung across her face but she was most likely the smartest out of all of us.

"Well you know George Weasley," I said taking a seat. Adele took a seat beside me and Sam sat across from me. Willow sat next to Sam and Nina sat on the floor with her back up against the side of the train under the window.

"Yea, the redheaded prankster in Gryffindor right?" Nina asked. Nina was of Spanish heritage. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair that fell in the most amazing curls. She also had poor eyesight and had to wear glasses. "The one who you're friends with? With the twin?"

"Yea well we got on the train together and George and I we were fighting about who was smarter," I told them leaving out the joke shop part. I wasn't sure how many people the twins wanted to know about it. "Well I said that I was smarter and knowing the twins I figured that it was just joking around but George well…he…um," I stuttered feeling my cheeks get warm.

"What, what did he do?" Sam said leaning forward in her seat. I didn't have an exciting love life like the rest of the girls in the compartment so any little detail they could get about it excited them to no end.

"Well he said he was smarter than me and I said prove it and then he… well he kissed me," I explained as I felt my face getting warmer. The four girls around me looked at me in shock then erupted into giggles. I blushed even more as I stared at the floor. Suddenly I heard Nina gasp. The other girls fell silent as well as they looked at the door to the compartment. I looked up and saw a tall lanky redhead in the doorway. "Oh," I said as my mouth fell into an o shape.

"Hi Hail."

"George," I said still in shock.

"Can I talk to you in um," George said as cheeks turning pink, "in private."

"Of course," I said standing. I heard all the girls giggle behind me as I moved to the door. I threw a death glare over my shoulder at them and they all fell silent. I closed the door behind me as I heard more laughter. I sighed as George led me back to our original compartment. He opened the door and I walked in. "Where's Fred?" I asked as I sat down.

"Visiting some of our other friends," George replied sitting across from me.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as I could.

"Well, I…um…I wanted," George started his cheeks turning pink once again.

"Wait, the great George Weasley is flustered and blushing. Should I call the Daily Profit?" I teased him. I was surprised that I could still joke so easily with him even though he kissed me. I guess that's what seven years of friendship does to someone.

George let out a small laugh then said, "No. It's just that I…I think that you're really pretty and I've never talked to a girl as pretty as you." Whoa. I sat up a little straighter in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"George we've been friends since first year and it's only know that you've realized that I am in fact a girl?" I asked him. I gave him a look and he just stared back with those amazing brown eyes that I could just melt in. I looked at him then I decided that I didn't even want to talk about the part where he called me pretty.

"Hailey I've known for years that you're a girl but I have just realized that I fancy you," George said. Double whoa. I let my arms drop in disbelief as I looked at him. He had to be under some sort of curse or potion or spell or anything. If it had been normal George sitting here with me he wouldn't have said any of those things or kissed me and him and me and Fred would be sitting here laughing and joking around like always.

"George we've known each other for years and you're like a brother to me," I explained hoping that he would stop looking at me like I was the best thing in the world. "Nothing more," I told him. I could almost see his heart break in his eyes as what I said sunk in. "I have to go," I told him. I stood and left without another word to him. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away from him for the second time today. I walked back to the compartment with the Ravenclaw girls.

"So what happened?" Sam asked me as I sat down.

"Well he said that he fancied me and that I was the prettiest girl he had ever talked to," I told them. I could feel my face get hot and I was sure that I was bright red.

"No way!" Adele cried. I nodded my head and everyone burst into giggles. It was pretty hilarious I guess. But my one question would be why now?

"So what did you say to him?" Willow asked me.

"I told him that he was like a brother to me nothing more," II said shrugging my shoulders. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"So you don't fancy him back then?" Nina asked. I shook my head indicating no.

"Umm Hailey can I talk to you?" a voice said from the doorway of the compartment. I opened my eyes and looked at the boy. It was a Weasley twin and I looked immediately to the eyes. The only way I knew how to keep them apart was by their eye color. George had brown where Fred had blue. I looked at his eyes and they were the ocean blue color I knew to be Fred's.

"Sure Fred," I said standing. I heard a few snickers come from the other girls in the compartment but I just ignored them. He turned and walked back to our original cart. He opened the door and I went in. I sat down and Fred sat across from me. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well I was just wondering…" Fred started to say.

"If I fancy your brother or not?" I finished for him. I saw him nod his head. I sighed and he waited for my reply. "No, I don't fancy George." Fred let out a breath.

"Good then I can do this," he said standing. He moved in front of me and captured my lips with his own. I went stiff with shock then melted into the kiss. He ran his hands up my arms and to my neck. I ran my hands up his neck into his hair. Suddenly my eyes flew open and I pushed him back.

"I have to go," I said without looking at Fred. I ran from the compartment. I ran until I spotted a familiar head of red hair. "Ginny!" I called to her.

"Hey Hail what's up?" she asked me as I came closer. I just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the compartment where we had first talked. I pushed her into the compartment glad to see that it was empty.

"What the hell is wrong with your brothers?!" I yelled after I had shut the door.

"What?" Ginny asked me confused.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with Fred and George?" I asked her.

"Nothing that I know of why?" Ginny asked me sitting.

"Fred just kissed me," I told her bluntly as I took a seat as well.

"No," she said.

"Yes," I replied.

"I can't believe them!" Ginny cried.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked the redheaded girl.

"Well I think that they have some sort of bet going on," Ginny told me.

"A bet?" I asked her confused. "What kind of a bet?"

"Well before we got on I saw Fred and George put some galleons into a bag. I just figured that they were betting on something stupid or who will win the house cup. I asked them about it and they got all shy and quiet. Fred told me it was none of my business and I walked away. But I stopped a few feet away because they started talking again. George said something about Hail will fancy me first. Fred argued back saying that you would fancy him first," Ginny told me. At some point during her story I had laid down. Now I was sitting straight up.

"They made a bet about which one of them I fancied?" I asked her.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Ginny replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Those foul loathsome little gits," I said. "I have to get revenge on them."

"Play 'em," Ginny said like it was simplest thing in the world.

"What?" I asked her.

"Play 'em. Make them think that you like them both. Confuse 'em. Have some fun with this Hail. The worst they can do is yell at you in the Great Hall; even then you're a brilliant witch and can yell back. I've seen you yell at them plenty before," Ginny said. It took a moment for the words sunk in.

"Ginny that is absolutely brilliant!" I cried. I was going to have some fun with this or them I should say.


	2. Getting to Hogwarts

**AN: Yay new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I was trying to get a lot done on my Fred and Hermione story. So anywho please enjoy and reveiw! I'll love you forever if you did!**

"Play 'em. Make them think that you like them both. Confuse 'em. Have some fun with this Hail. The worst they can do is yell at you in the Great Hall; even then you're a brilliant witch and can yell back. I've seen you yell at them plenty before," Ginny said. It took a moment for the words sunk in.

"Ginny that is absolutely brilliant!" I cried. I was going to have some fun with this or them I should say. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me.

"I know," she said standing and walking toward the door. She turned back and looked me dead in the eye. She had a wicked gleam in her eye that I had seen plenty of times on the guys when we were pranking. "Kick there arses for me."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry Gin, I will." She smiled back and then walked away. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. I couldn't have sat there for a minute when someone knocked on the compartment door. "Adele!" I cried seeing her flash of blonde hair.

"Hey Hailey," she said sitting across the compartment from me. "I brought you your robes. We're almost at school." She handed over my robes and I placed them on my lap.

"Thanks, but how did you know that I needed these?" I asked her.

"Well I figured from the way you were acting, you, Fred, and George had a falling out. I figured that you didn't want to see them which is why you disappeared back here with the redheaded girl. I also knew that your trunk was in your original compartment which Fred and George were in," Adele explained to me.

"Adele you are a bloody genus," I told her with a smile.

"I get that a lot," she replied with a shoulder shrug.

"So what did you say to Fred and George when you walked into their compartment?" I asked her.

"I didn't say a word to them. I may have shot a couple of glares at them, but I didn't say a word. They were talking when I walked in but they stopped and just stared at me as I grabbed your robes," Adele told me.

"Bloody brilliant you are," I told her with a smile. She just smiled back and I went to go change. After I changed into my Ravenclaw robes I walked back to the compartment where Adele was still waiting.

"I can go put your clothes away for you," she told me.

I handed her my muggle clothes and said, "Thanks a ton Adele."

"Hey anything to help. Oh and remember if you ever want to talk about it I'm here," she replied.

I pulled her into a hug and replied, "I know." We left the compartment together, she went to go put my clothes away and I went to the compartment with the other Ravenclaw girls in it. Adele soon followed me in.

"Hey Hail come here and I can braid your hair before we get to school," Willow said as I sat down.

I flashed her a grateful smile and said, "That would be awesome." I got up and sat on the floor in front of her. I pulled the binder that was holding it in my lopsided ponytail. Willow ran her hands through my hair and then I felt the familiar tug of it being braided. I had always loved the feeling of my hair being braided.

"So Nina, a little bird told me that you have boyfriend," I said giving her a look. She was sitting across the compartment from me. Nina's cheeks went instantly pink. "What's his name?" I asked her.

"Simon," she said not making eye contact.

"Is he a muggle?" Adele asked. Nina nodded her head in response. She looked up from the floor her cheeks bright red now. We all erupted into giggles at her face.

"Don't think you get out of anything Adele," Sam piped up from next to Willow.

Adele looked at her startled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard that you hooked up with an American over the summer," Same replied. "Who just happens to be my cousin."

I looked at Adele and said, "Spill now."

"Done!" Willow suddenly cried from behind me.

"Thank you so much!" I cried as I felt the braid. I stood and gave a hug to her before sitting in front of Adele on the floor.

"Hey can we get one of those?" a voice asked from the door.

I looked up to see Fred and George standing there. "They're not for sale." I said coolly. I gave them an evil glare and George put his hands up in surrender. He backed out the door, grabbing Fred by the collar, and walked away.

"Geez Hail. They must have really pissed you off," Sam said as she looked at my eyes.

I sighed, my evilness going away, and said, "You have no idea." Suddenly the train came to stop. My friends and I all got up. I looked out the window and saw Hogwarts in all its glory standing there. We got off the train and I could feel Fred and George watching my every move. I swung my hips just a bit more just to see if they noticed.

"Hail are you feeling alright?" Willow asked me as we got onto the self moving carts.

"Fine why?" I said.

"You just to seem to be acting a bit weird," she told me.

"Sorry, I guess that I just got wrapped up in being back," I lied. I looked over my shoulder to see Fred and George watching me. I flashed them a seductive smile and winked. They looked taken aback.

"Do you think she knows?" I heard Fred ask. I grinned triumphantly

"Nah," George replied, "Hail is smart but she's not that smart."

_'You have no idea,'_ I thought as the cart started to move.

**AN: Yay! Please review! The more reviews the more I update! **


	3. Knowing and Telling

**AN: Yay! New chapter! Please review! I will love you forever if you did! Thanks much!**

"Do you think she knows?" I heard Fred ask. I grinned triumphantly

"Nah," George replied, "Hail is smart but she's not that smart."

_'You have no idea,'_ I thought as the cart started to move.

"Adele spill now about this boy toy of yours," Willow said with a smile. Adele blushed again and fidgeted with her skirt.

"Well his name is Jacob," Sam piped up when Adele refused to talk.

"Was he a good kisser?" I asked. _'I wonder if Fred and George are good kissers.' _I thought. Adele looked up at me and nodded.

"Ew! I did not need to know that!" Sam groaned. "I have to see him every year at our family reunion."

"Oh Sam, relax," Nina said rolling her eyes at the gothic girl.

"Plus Jacob didn't even know that I was friends with you," Adele told her. Sam sighed with relief.

"So did you ever go farther than snogging?" I asked her.

"Hailey!" she gasped at my boldness.

The rest of the girls giggled and I said, "What? It's a valid question!" Adele turned bright red then. Even in the dark I could see her face perfectly. "You did not."

"We didn't go all the way!" Adele said.

"But you did go farther than just snogging?" Willow asked her. Adele nodded not meeting any of our eyes.

"No way!" Willow said.

"Ah! That's disgusting!" Sam cried. "I'll never be able to look at him the same way!"

Adele rolled her eyes then asked, "How did you even know about it anyways?"

"Well seeing as him and his family were in London to see my family I saw him a lot. He also let something slip about having a few heated snogging sessions with a very sexy blonde girl. When I asked for the girl's name he said Adele. Of course I knew immediately that it had to be you," Sam explained to us.

"Wait I thought you've lived your whole life in London," I said looking at her.

"No. My parent both grew up in the states. I was born there. They were both wizards though and when they figured out that I was witch they brought me over here when I was nine so that I could go to Hogwarts," Sam told us. Nina was just about to ask a question when we pulled up to the castle.

"Guess it's time then," Nina said as she jumped out of the now stopped carts.

"I wonder how many new little eagles will get this year," I said as I got off. Little Eagles were what we called the new first year students.

I caught Fred and George's attention as I got jumped down seeing as they were in the cart behind us. I felt my skirt rise up just a bit as I did. I saw them look at my legs and the new amount of skin that was now showing. When they both looked back to my face I blew them a kiss and winked again before pulling my skirt back down to where it originally was. I knew that Adele was watching me closely.

"Hopefully only the brightest of them," Sam said bringing me back to reality. I blinked a few times trying to process what she had said.

We started the walk to the castle when a cold breeze blew. I shivered from the cold. I had forgotten to put my sweater on before I got off the train. I walked slowly, trailing behind my friends, rubbing my arms trying to get heat in them.

"Need to warm up?" a low seductive voice asked from behind me. I knew immediately that it was Fred and George seeing as there were two people behind me.

"What were you thinking?" I asked not even looking at them.

"A little fun of course," the other twin replied grabbing my sides. I felt both of them push their hips into my hips.

I stopped walking surprised by the sudden touch then said, "Not today boys." I brushed the hands off of me and then picked my pace up and caught up with my friends.

"What a little flirt," I heard one of them say. I smiled to myself with another little victory. Fred and George zero, me two.

"Hailey are you okay?" Adele asked me as soon as I caught up with them.

"I'm fine," I replied. She gave me a look and I knew that I would have to talk later. But then again getting help from my fellow eagles wouldn't be such a bad idea. The rest of the girls gossiped until we got to the table. I sat with my back to the Gryffindor table so that I wouldn't have to look at Fred and George but I could still hear them.

"She has to know," I heard as the sorting sung it's song and then McGonagall started to pull kids forward to be sorted.

"Who knows but us though?"

"No one."

"Someone has to know otherwise how could see have figured it out?"

"No one knows though that's the thing."

Apparently that's when it dawned on them that Ginny had seen them. "Ginny," they said at the same time.

"What?" I heard her ask sweetly. I smiled knowing that she could deny that she had heard anything. I, along with Fred and George of course, taught her so well.

"Hail," a heard someone hiss. My attention snapped back to the girls in front of me.

"What has gotten into you? It's not like you to not pay attention during the sorting," Sam asked

"Or not to pay attention at all," Adele chimed in.

I looked between all my friend's faces then sighed. "If I tell you guys something super important you promise not to tell anyone. I got nods from every one of them. I lowered my voice so that I knew that the two people in question couldn't hear me. "Fred and George made a bet on me."

"What?" Nina shrieked.

"Sshh!" I hissed. "They might hear you!"

"So that's why you're acting so weird." I nodded my head.

"And I need your guys help to get them back."

**AN: I think that the twins might be in trouble now! Stay tuned for chapter four to see what happens!**


	4. My Favorite Twin Is

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter! I just had a lot on my plate with my other stories and school. Well anywho please review! I would be your best friend if you did! **

"Fred and George made a bet on me."

"What?" Nina shrieked.

"Sshh!" I hissed. "They might hear you!"

"So that's why you're acting so weird." I nodded my head.

"And I need your guys help to get them back."

"What kind of bet is it?" Adele asked. I could already see the wheels in her head turning.

I shook my head at her and said, "Not here. I'll explain more once we get back to the common room."

The rest of the girls went back to watching the sorting and then gossiping after it was done. I on the other hand was deep in thought. I couldn't get the way both Fred and George looked at me. I mean yea sure I developed a bit over the summer but it was like they were just now noticing that I was a girl. I shook my head to help clear my thought but it didn't work. My mind was still a jumbled mess.

"Hey Hailey are you okay?" Sam asked looking at me.

I plastered on a fake smile and said, "Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay. So are you ready for quidditch this year?" Adele asked me.

I nodded my head. I had been chosen as captain last year by the Ravenclaw team. I played keeper, Nina with her smaller structure played chaser, and Sam well she was a beater as well as my co-captain for this year.

"I'm so glad that you got chosen as captain and not Cho," Sam said. "I mean Cho is nice and all but you can play one hell of a game."

I smiled at her as Nina piped up, "Yea. Cho is good and everything but now with you as captain we'll win the house cup for sure."

"I don't know, Potter is pretty good. It will take a lot to beat him," I told my friends.

"Don't worry. I feel a hail storm coming on," Adele said with a wink.

_"You have no idea,"_ I thought as I smiled at her. This year was gonna be a hell of a year.

After the feast had ended the five us went up to the dorm room we shared.

"So Hailey, spill about everything this bet is," Adele said as soon as we got to the room. I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

"Well what I've got from their younger sister Ginny is that they made a bet about which one of them I would fall for first. Ginny and I then decided that I would fall for both of them and play them," I explained to my friends.

"What do you need our help with then?" Sam asked me as she changed from her robes into her pajamas.

"Well, I'm not very good with guys and you've all been with them before so I need help on how to act," I told them as I rolled onto my back. I stared at my friends as I hung my upside down. "So will you guys help me?"

All the girls agreed at once.

"So what's our fist plan of action?" Willow asked as she sat on her bed.

"Make Hailey into a girl," Adele said with a giggle. I sat up in bed.

"There is no way. You not touching me with any of that horrid stuff you call make up!" I told all the girls in the room.

"Okay so I say you start with your favorite twin, play him first. Make him think that he has won. But right before they declare a winner switch to the other twin and do the same thing," Sam said.

"That is freaking brilliant Sam!" I cried.

"Plus you have a spy who happens to be their sister," Nina piped up.

I grinned. "We need a name for our plan," Adele said.

"Plan Gemini starts tomorrow," I said with a wink. "This is going to be fun. Plus whenever we come up with something new we can add to the plan."

"I love you Hail," Adele said with a sly smile. I just laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Now all I had to do was pick my favorite twin. It was a tough decision. I had always thought of Fred and George as one person. They were always the twins to me. Now they were two separate people with two different personalities.

Now that I thought about it Fred had nicer eyes and his laugh was lower. George on the other hand cracked jokes more and acted in a more rebellious way. Fred was gentler and his sense of humor wasn't quite the same as George's. George though had more freckles across his nose and he was just a smidge taller.

I groaned and rolled over in bed. How could I decide who I liked more. That's when I decided to flip a coin. I grabbed a muggle coin from my bag. "Heads for Fred, tails for George." I flipped. Heads.

Great. I started with the sweet one and ended with the bad boy. Just my luck.

"So who is your favorite twin?" Sam asked me as the room went dark.

"Fred," I said lying back down.

"Oohh, the blue eyed one," Adele said. I had told her my trick of which twin is which. "How are you going to start the plan?"

"Just being flirtatious. Then hopefully some kissing. After that I switch to George," I told my friends.

"Do you even know how to flirt?" Nina asked me.

"Or kiss for that matter?" Sam piped up.

I rolled my eyes at them. "I've watched all of you flirt and kiss. How hard can it be?" I sat up in bed and looked around the room. No one would meet my eyes. "Well tomorrow will be one heck of a day."

I fell back into my pillows and sighed. That night I dreamt of blue eyes and laughter.

**AN: So the drama continues! Well stay tuned for Hailey's misadventures in love and bets. Review while you're waiting! **


	5. Breakfast Time

**AN: Sorry that this took FOREVER to get out! If you guys notice that I'm not updating just give me a gentle nudge and I'll try to update ASAP. Anywho please enjoy! And remember to review! **

"So who is your favorite twin?" Sam asked me as the room went dark.

"Fred," I said lying back down.

"Oohh, the blue eyed one," Adele said. I had told her my trick of which twin is which. "How are you going to start the plan?"

"Just being flirtatious. Then hopefully some kissing. After that I switch to George," I told my friends.

"Do you even know how to flirt?" Nina asked me.

"Or kiss for that matter?" Sam piped up.

I rolled my eyes at them. "I've watched all of you flirt and kiss. How hard can it be?" I sat up in bed and looked around the room. No one would meet my eyes. "Well tomorrow will be one heck of a day."

I fell back into my pillows and sighed. That night I dreamt of blue eyes and laughter.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for classes without a word to my friends. I was too busy trying to think of ways that I could let Fred think he's won.

I sighed as I followed my friends out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. I took my normal seat and waited for a pair of red headed twins to walk in.

"Relax Hail," someone said. I looked into the blue eyes of Adele.

"Sorry, I've just never done something like this before," I told my friends as I took a calming breath.

"What? You've pranked plenty of people. Just think of it as a big prank," Sam said. Her eyes flashed to the door and she quickly looked down.

I looked over my shoulder as a pair of brown eyes and a pair of blue eyes met my dark green ones.

I blushed as I held Fred's gaze and looked down at my breakfast, which suddenly didn't look all that good.

"Relax Hail, you'll be fine," Willow said as she finished her usual braid. She never did her hair in the dorm. Why, I don't know, but she didn't.

I took another deep breath and stood. "Wish me luck," I told my friends.

There was a chorus of 'Good lucks,' and then I was off. I had worn my tightest skirt and shirt that day and I had left my hair down, instead of putting it up like I always did.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred. "Good morning," I said snatching a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Morning," they both said at the same time. Fred gave me a glare though and I only smiled back at him.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked. "Or this year for that matter."

"We're not sure yet," Fred said.

"We wanted to talk to you," George continued.

"To see if you had any ideas."

"About a possible first day of school prank."

I had gotten use to the back-and-forth conversation that the twins used. _'I have plenty of ideas,'_ I thought. "I thought that you two were the ones who came up with the plans," I said. "I thought that I just made sure you two dimwits didn't get into major trouble."

"Hailey, you know that you're so much more than that," Fred said.

"Oh," I said shocked. I wasn't expecting that. I felt my face flush and I mentally cursed these tight clothes. I popped open the top button on my blouse and said, "Why is it so hot in here?"

I looked up from my clothes to see both Fred and George staring at my chest. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that either, but thank Merlin that teenage boys had an overabundance of hormones.

"See anything you like," I purred at the twins. Both of their eyes went from my chest to my face. I saw their ears turn bright red and I giggled. "No need to be embarrassed."

Both boys visibly swallowed and George stood. "I'll be back in a second, need to use the loo," he said before practically running from the room.

I looked at Fred, who was looking anywhere but at me. "You can look Fred, I don't mind," I said as I placed my hand on his thigh.

_'When did I get this bold?' _I asked myself as Fred looked me in the eye. He then looked at my chest and then at my hand on his thigh.

"I have to use the loo," he blurted out. He stood, and like his brother nearly ran from the room.

I let out a small chuckle as Ginny walked into the room. I gave her a sly smile and a wink as I did up the button that I had undone. She sat down next to Harry after a smile my way and I got up and went back to my Ravenclaw friends.

"I have no idea what you did, but you have to teach me oh great master," Sam said and she mimicked bowing as I sat down.

"I have no idea either," I told her with smile.

"Will what did you say to them?" Adele asked me. "And whatever you do made them hurry outta here faster than I thought possible for a Weasley leaving food."

"Well, I just sat down, stole a piece of bacon from Fred, asked about a first day prank, Fred said I was more than just someone to help keep them out of trouble, I felt myself start to flush so I undid the top button of my shirt, both twins got caught in the act of looking at my chest, I said something along the lines of 'see anything you like', George ran off then and Fred wouldn't look at me, I then told Fred that he could and that I didn't mind, and then he ran off."

"Ho," Sam said.

"Ly," Willow said.

"Cr," Nina said.

"Ap," Adele finished.

"Oh and I forgot, after I told Fred that he could look I put my hand on his thigh."

"Oh my god Hailey," Sam said putting her head in her hands. "You're just flirting with the man, not trying to get into his pants!"

I looked at my friend in shock. "Weren't you the ones who told me to have fun with this?" I hissed at them.

"Yes, but just be flirty, don't be whore," Adele told me as she looked at the door.

I looked over my shoulder to see Fred and George come walking back in. Both were adjusting their pants and trying to retuck their shirts in. They sat with Lee this time and I sighed. I wouldn't have to go back over there.

"Hailey," someone squeaked from beside me. I looked over to see Flitwick standing there.

"Hello Professor," I said with a smile. Professor Flitwick was by far my favorite teacher at school. I would often go to him with questions about a certain charm needed for one of the twin's pranks to work. It helped that he was my head of house as well.

"Here are the seventh year time tables. I would be grateful if you could pass them out for me," he told me handing over five sheets of parchment.

"I would love to professor," I replied. The short wizard walked away and I handed the schedules out to my friends.

"DADA first with the Gryffindors," Nina said as we all looked over the schedule.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I didn't really want to see Fred and George after what had happened but I had no choice.

"At least we get charms all to ourselves!" Adele said trying to cheer me up. She knew that charms was my favorite class.

"Do you have the quidditch schedule set yet?" Sam asked me.

I nodded and looked up. "I'll post it in the Common Room tonight. As well as the team list."

"Is it gonna be like last year at all?" Nina asked me.

"It's gonna be so much worse," I told her. Sam and Nina both groaned. "If we want to win the house cup we have to work ten times harder. We'll get faster, stronger, better. It will all work out. Trust me."

"Alright," Sam said. "We should probably get going though. I have a feeling that today is gonna be a long day."

I couldn't help but agree.

**AN: Oh no! Poor Hailey! But stay tuned for DADA, it will be the next chapter! Please review! **

**This is the time table I will be using, it inculdes quidditch stuff as well. If anything confuses you let me know and I'll explain it! **

**G= With Gryffindor**

**S= With Slytherin**

**H= With Hufflepuff**

**Monday: **

**-DADA (G)**

**-Potions (S)**

**-Potions (S)**

**-Lunch**

**-Herbology (H)**

**-Charms**

**-Charms**

**-Quidditch practice-6:30-8:00 pm**

**Tuesday: **

**-Quidditch practice- 5:00-Breakfast time **

**-Study of Ancient Ruins (H)**

**-Study of Ancient Ruins (H)**

**-Care of Magical Creatures (G)**

**-Lunch**

**-Free Period**

**-Free Period**

**-History of Magic**

**Wednesday:**

**-Run Laps- 7:00- Breakfast time**

**-Free Period**

**-Potions (S)**

**-****Arithmancy**** (H)**

**-Lunch **

**-Transfiguration (G)**

**-Transfiguration (G)**

**-Astronomy- at Midnight**

**-Quidditch Pratice 7:00- 10:00 pm**

**Thursday:**

**-Quidditch Practice- 5:00- Breakfast Time**

**-Music (G,H,S)**

**-DADA (G)**

**-Care of Magical Creatures (H)**

**-Lunch**

**-Free**

**-Free**

**-History of Magic**

**Friday:**

**-Herbology (H)**

**-Potions (S)**

**-DADA (G)**

**-Lunch**

**-Muggle Music (H, G, S)**

**-Charms**

**-Charms**

**-Quidditch Practice- 6:00- 7:00 pm**

**Saturday:**

**-Run laps- 7:00- Breakfast time**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Lunch**

**-Free**

**-Free**

**-Free**

**Sunday: **

**-Free**

**-Free**

**-Free**

**-Lunch**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Quidditch Practice**

**-Quidditch Practice- 5:00 **


	6. Messing With Fred

**AN: Oh my gosh I am so sorry about not updating for like four months! I've had a lot going on in my personal life and I haven't had a ton of time to write! Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! I would love to hear your feedback about this one! **

"Is it gonna be like last year at all?" Nina asked me.

"It's gonna be so much worse," I told her. Sam and Nina both groaned. "If we want to win the house cup we have to work ten times harder. We'll get faster, stronger, better. It will all work out. Trust me."

"Alright," Sam said. "We should probably get going though. I have a feeling that today is gonna be a long day."

I couldn't help but agree.

We all got up from the table and headed to DADA. We walked in and all sat down. Of course the desks were only meant for two people, which meant that I ended up by myself, which also meant trouble.

I laid my head on the desk as someone sat next to me. I looked up into the blue eyes of Fred. I groaned and put my head in my hands. My friends kept glancing back at us.

"Well that is certainly a different reaction than what I expected," he told me after a minute.

"What were you expecting then, a kiss good morning?" I nearly growled at him. I saw George glance over at us and I had the urge to flick him off, but didn't.

"Well after breakfast, it was the least I was expecting," he told me. It took me a few moments to think of something to say.

"Well guess what, you might have to try a little a harder before you get a kiss," I told him as the new teacher walked into the room.

Fred stared at me as the new teacher started to talk and I tried to listen to her. All I could feel was Fred's eyes on me though.

"Aren't you paying attention at all?" I hissed at him as I stared down the toad faced, pink clad, teacher in the front of the room.

"There will be no talking!" she told us as she handed out books and gave us our assignment.

I gave Fred a look and then started my assignment, but I had some tricks up my sleeve. Every once in a while I shifted in my seat and would rub my legs up against him. I also bushed arms with him every time that I would have to dip my quill into ink. I also pretended to be hot and unbuttoned the top button of my blouse, like in the Great Hall.

I saw Fred look over at me with a heated look. I could tell that I was getting to him and we were only a quarter of the way through the hour. I chuckled under my breath and continued my assignment.

I continued to mess with Fred the rest of the hour. I saw him throw glances at the clock numerous times. I also noticed that he tried so hard not to look or touch me in anyway.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class Fred rushed out of there before I could even say anything to him.

"That went way better than expected," I said as I watched him run from the room, my friends gathering around me. I looked between my four friends at their shocked faces. I only let out a chuckle and said, "Well off to potions then."

Double potions with the Slytherins passed by in a blur. I hardly paid attention to the hooked nose, greasy haired Professor Snape. I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do at lunch to make Fred really go crazy.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I quickly gathered my things and met with my friends.

"Alright Hail, what are going to do for lunch?" Adele asked me as we walked towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know," I replied with a sigh. I thought about it all class but I can't think of anything beside what I've been doing."

"Ignore him," Sam said simply.

I looked at her confused as Willow asked, "What?"

Sam let out a sigh and said, "Guy's love a chase. You made the first move, let him make the second."

"Sam you are brilliant!" I cried hugging her.

"I try," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

We all walked to lunch together and sat at our usual spot. I sat facing towards the Gryffindor table. Fred, George, and Lee walked in a few minutes after us. Fred sat on the side of the table that was facing towards us. I thanked Merlin that he did.

I snuck a glance at him and saw that he was staring at me. I quickly looked away from him and jumped back into the conversation with my friends.

"Alright Hail I have a good idea for you," Nina said glancing over her shoulder at where the twins and Lee sat.

"Let's hear it Nina," I said.

"Well I've heard that Fred has a bit of a…thing for ah…hickeys," she said lowering her voice. "You could laugh at something someone says and tip your head back showing off your um…neck. Once you stop laughing you could smile and wink at Fred before turning back to the conversation."

We all looked at Nina shocked.

Adele was the first to speak, "Where on Earth did you hear that?"

"I have my sources," she replied with a sly smile.

"If you're right about this I will love you forever," I told her sneaking another quick glance at Fred.

"Trust me," Nina said. I nodded at her. "Ready?" I nodded again. "Go."

We all started to laugh and I did as Nina told me. I tipped my head back showing off the pale expanse of my neck and throat. As I stopped I looked over to Fred. He was staring at me. I gave him a quick wink before pushing a stray hair back behind my ear and turning my attention back to my friends.

"Did it work?" Adele asked.

"I think it might have," I said with a sly smile. That's when I saw him get up. "Oh no, he's getting up. Quick start talking about something."

"The new DADA teacher is awful isn't she?" Adele asked as Fred walked towards our table.

"And that outfit she was wearing was awful," Nina chimed in.

"A little too much pink for me," Sam said before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I'm more of a black kind of person."

"We know Sam," Willow said making us all laugh. That's when Fred reached us.

"Hailey I think that we need to talk," he said looking at me with those blue eyes.

I looked up at him and said, "Maybe later. I'm trying to enjoy lunch with my friends right now Fred."

"No I think we need to talk," he said in a low voice, almost growling. "Now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table.

"Fred what do you think you're doing!" I cried trying to pull my arm from his grasp. He said nothing as he dragged me out of the Great Hall. He pulled me down a corridor so that we were alone.

"What game are you playing?" he growled as he shoved me against the wall.

"I'm not playing any game," I replied, my voice shaking.

"Don't lie to me Hailey," he said pressing closer to me.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I kissed Fred.

**AN: DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHN! What an ending! Well please review now! And stick around for the next chapter...it's gonna be good! **


	7. Damn Weasleys

**AN: Alright guys here it is! The next chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while! I went on vacation and then worked at a day camp all this week so I've be super tired and had no time to write. Anywho I hope you guys like it and don't kill me at the end...instead review! **

"What game are you playing?" he growled as he shoved me against the wall.

"I'm not playing any game," I replied, my voice shaking.

"Don't lie to me Hailey," he said pressing closer to me.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I kissed Fred.

He quickly responded and kissed me back with everything he had. He let his hands drop from holding me to the wall to rest them on my hips. He used that to pull me as close as possible.

I ran my hands up his chest. Once I got to where I could feel his heart racing against my palm I pushed him back as far as possible. I thanked Merlin for quidditch seeing as he went back at least a foot before falling to the ground.

"Hailey?" he asked looking up at me confused.

"I'm sorry," I said before turning and running.

I ran back to the Great Hall where my friends were waiting outside the doors for me. That's when another redhead walked out.

"I think we might need to talk Hailey," Ginny said grabbing my arm.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," I growled under my breath as I sent a glance back to my friends. "Your brother just dragged me away not even two minutes ago."

"That's exactly what I need to talk to you about," she told me as we stopped. "George is definitely starting to notice something is going on between you and Fred. I think that they're going to say Fred's the winner and soon."

"Crap," I said running a hand through my hair. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"What is it Hail?" she asked me.

"I may or may not have kissed Fred when he was extremely pissed off at me," I told her with a blush.

Ginny gave me a disbelieving look and asked, "What?"

"Well, I might have been messing with him for about an hour during our first class and then during lunch. Right after I did something Fred came storming over and said he needed to talk to me. I said that I didn't want to go so he grabbed my arm. He then dragged me away from the Great Hall and pushed me against a wall. I may then have needed a way to avoid questioning so I kissed him," I explained.

"Oh my God Hailey!" she exclaimed after about a minute of silence. "Now they're gonna think that Fred has won for sure. Switch twins! You gotta start teasing George now!"

"Oh Merlin Ginny, what have I gotten myself into? It's only the first day of classes and they already think that I like Fred. I'm their best friend Ginny. I don't know if I can do this," I said as I slumped back against the wall. I put my head on my knees as I quickly blinked back tears. There was no way that I would be crying over the twins. Not again.

"Maybe you should give this thing a rest. Go back to being their friend for a bit, or completely ignore them. Whatever you feel best doing. I'll make sure that they don't claim a winner just yet. Maybe after a couple of weeks you can go back and start again," Ginny said placing a comforting hand on my back.

I looked up at her and asked, "Do you think that's what's best?" She nodded at me and stood up again. "Well then I better go tell my friends so they don't do anything too stupid. I should probably talk to Fred and George as well."

"Good luck Hail, I know that everything will work out," Ginny told me giving me a smile.

I smiled back before running off once again. I ran back to the Great Hall for the second time within ten minutes and met my friends.

"We're gonna be late for Herbology if we don't run, now," Adele said as I got close to them.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn Weasleys," I muttered as I grabbed my bag from Adele before taking off with my friends.

Herbology and double Charms passed by in a blur. I couldn't even really remember what we covered. I would have to ask someone about it later.

Finally we all sat down at the table for dinner. I scooped some food onto my plate and pushed it around before someone finally spoke.

"Okay Hail, you've looked sick for all of our afternoon classes and you barely paid any attention! What's gotten into you?" Sam asked reaching for whatever food she could.

I couldn't stop what I was going to say. "I kissed Fred," I blurted out to my friends.

Four forks clattered to the table in unison.

"What?" Nina asked recovering first.

I told them the whole story of me and Fred and then what me and Ginny talked about. "I have to talk to them. That's the only way to fix this. I'm gonna tell them I know all about this dumb bet of theirs and I'm gonna go back to being friends with them. It's the only way to solve all of this."

I met the eyes of my best friends.

"What about Plan Gemini?" Willow asked me sadness filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys but Plan Gemini is terminated."

**AN: DON'T KILL ME! I swear this story isn't over yet... You just have to wait and see what's gonna happen next! Now please review! **


End file.
